Summoner's Knight
by Renegade Saint
Summary: "This may be the last time I tell my story. Will you listen?" Abel Mercurio thought that he was going to die when he and an old emperor crossed blade. But after being saved by a mysterious Man-in-Red, he is sent to a world called Spira and joins up with a Summoner to bring peace to a land not his own. (A Final Fantasy X AU that replaces Tidus with a different character)


Here we were taking a break in the ruins of a once great city that was now a holy place.

I looked around the fire that we were here all sitting around; a rag tag group of misfits and outcast. This wasn't the first time I was a part of one...but it was the first time I felt like I belonged.

After a few moments of silence, during which, no one made a sound other then breathing. I stood up from where I was sitting and stared at the six people who I considered family. I then stood up and began walking up the hill behind us to look out over the ruins.

As I was standing I looked down at a puddle that was clear enough for me to see myself. I was young and one look at me could tell you that I was in my late teens, I'm tall then most around 6;0 foot and I was built lean and I was pale. My hair was black and unkept. But perhaps the most interesting thing about me was my eyes. They where the color of gold and what would be white for most people to me where grey.

I then began to think about the journey that brought me here, all the memories I made, all the fights I was in, and most of all my impact on a world that I wasn't originally from.

So I have a question for you, will you listen to my story because this may be the last chance to ever hear it... Alright then I guess I'll start at the beginning...on the day that I died.

...

I was locked in a clash with a mad man who believed himself to be a God and by comparison that I was merely an ant.

"I'm..impressed...mortal," The mad man managed to say between breathes. "But I am Madoras! Emporor of Yshrenia and the creator of the Knights! And you are but a puny man!" He yelled using what strength he had left to try and over power me.

But what he didn't know at the time was that he was leaving himself open for an attack...but like all things, there was a catch. "You're nothing but a pain." I said without any emotion in my tone.

I then disengaged from the clash but I did not dodge out of the way and let Madoras' blade, which cut into my right shoulder; through my damaged armor. I saw the snake smile for a brief moment, until it turned to shock as I drove my sword through his chest and pierced his heart.

The so called Emperor then began to stumble backwards before collapsing at the same time I fell to the ground.

"You dare." He said as he pulled my blade out of his chest and throw it at me with the last of his strength. "Rabble like you have no right! Ten millennia... TEN THOUSAND YEARS! I waited!" He yelled at me as he began to cough up blood. "And you ruined it all! DAMN YOU!" He yelled out and continued to do so until he finally bleed out.

After he finally died I began to drag myself to the nearest wall and sat myself up with what little strength I had left and I looked up. "Looks like my...contract is...complete." I said before I began to think of the others. "I wonder if...anyone will...even miss me?" I said before letting loose a small chuckle. "No, no they won't. And besides... I was just Leonard's...glorified babysitter after all." I said before closing my eyes to let death's cold embrace take me.

But it seemed that death was not my destiny that day, still somewhat conscious I heard footsteps that where getting heavier with each step. After a few more steps I opened my eyes to see who it was.

I was a bit shocked to say the least to see a man in front of me looking down at me, he was wearing a red long coat with one of his arms in a sling, he had short black hair and was wearing some sort of glasses, the wrinkles on his face screamed that he was an experienced fighter.

The old warrior then looked upwards and a light then took its place. "Are you sure that it's him?" The warrior asked the light. After a brief pause, the warrior looked back down to me. "Alright then," He commented, pulling the sword out of my arm and tossed it to the side. Then he picked me up by the collar of my armor, "Your story has just begun." Both of us where suddenly engulfed by the light. That white light, oh how I despise that color.

What ever happened next I don't know, for I blacked out after the light took me.

...

After being in darkness for what seemed like a eternity I finally awoke when I felt a cold splash of water hit my face.

"What the..." I said before I was splashed in the face again. My reflexes must of kicked in as I quickly stood up and spat out what tasted like salt water.

To my shock when I looked around and saw that I was near some sort of ruins out in the middle of a ocean. I luckily managed to wash up on what once was probably a pillar of some sort. "Where the hell am I?" I asked myself.

"Well, where ever I am it's not safe." I told myself as I looked around and began to noticed that rough waves coming my way.

I then did a quick innovatory check and unsurprisingly found my sword was missing, and my armor had been damaged beyond repair. However, what truly surprised me was that my wounds had been healed. Even with that, things where not looking good for me until I felt a familiar round shape in my pockets.

"I still have my Knight Ark," I pulled the round ark out of my pocket. "At least I have something to defend myself with," I said pocketing the ark and diving into the water.

Swimming was something that I rarely did back home, I mean didn't mind it, but there was hardly anyplace that I could put the skill to use.

After a few uneventful moment of just swimming towards the ruin, I felt something brush up against my lag. I keep on swimming thinking that it was only one of the local fish. Boy was I both right and wrong at the same time. Now, I was suddenly being dragged down into the sea.

"Damn it!" I yelled as I was being dragged down. When I was submerged by the water I saw a small group of fish like monsters that tried to get through my pants.

I then kicked one of them that had tried to take another bite out of me and I dived further underwater to find something to defend myself that wouldn't be limited. It seemed that luck was on my side for I found an old rusted sword, it wasn't much but it was something and I slashed the fish that had gotten too close.

After I cut through the first two I began to swim towards another, but when I got close to it a large monster swam by and ate the fish. After what I think was chewing the monster turned towards me and it was hungry.

Seeing no other choice I pulled out my ark and recited the chant in my head. "Oh Thanatos. Guider of Lost Souls, Punisher of The Wicked; Grant me your power. Varto!" And nothing happened, but seeing as water combat wasn't my strongest point, I began to retreat as it chased after me.

I then found a opening in the ruins and swam through it...but seeing that the monster was an idiot, it tried to follow me through the opening even though it was three times the size of the hole and caused it to cave in.

"Stupid beast," I commented after swimming up to land and seeing the damn things handy work. "Well, at least I'm in someplace dry, but damn if it isn't cold." I said to myself.

I walked through the ruins and somehow managed to find not only a fire base but some kindling. After starting the fire with my magic the room I was in began to light up.

I believe that I was in the main chamber or something similar as there was a second floor that I couldn't get up whether that was the design or just the ruins being ruins.

"I'll just take a bit to rest and warm up. Then I'll try to find my way out of this hole." I said to myself. But what was supposed to be a quick rest became sleep and a dream.

...

 _"Damn it!" I yelled as some of the castle fell separating me from a girl with purple hair._

 _"Hay are you okay!" She yelled._

 _"I'm fine! Go find the idiot and get the hell out of here!" I yelled back to her as I turned around and saw that men in black armor where fighting the Royal Guard._

 _"Damn I should have never taken this job." I said walking over to one of the fallen and picked up his sword and joined the fray on the side of the guard._

...:...

As I began to awaken from my sleep I noticed two things. One the fire was almost out. Two someone or something was watching me from the second floor.

I got up and drew the rusted blade I found earlier. "Alright I know that your watching me so come out!" Normally I would have never done that. But a lack of sleep, food, and being cold tends to have away of pissing me of.

After seeing that it lost the advantage of stealth it jumped from the second floor and landed directly in front of me. It looked like a large purple lizard with sharper teeth and claws.

"Well are we going to dance?" I asked in a condescending tone raising my blade to the monster.

In return the beast let out a roar and changed at me with blinding speed and if my reaction time was any slower my throat would have been ripped out and judging on the pressure it was biting down on the the sword it could do that and more.

I then began to charge a Fireball spell in my left hand and blasted the beast in the face causing the beast to be sent flying backwards with only minor damage on got up almost immediately.

"Haven't rested properly don't have to many of those left in me." I said to myself noticing that my mana was running on fumes. "And this sword isn't going to last long against those jaws." Also taking note of the rusted blades condition.

The beast was getting ready to charge at me again until a small explosion blew out a side or the ruins.

From the hole came out a group of men lead by a woman in red. If they where here to fight then I was sure going to use the beast I was fighting against them.

The men then pulled out their weapons and I was ready to spring my plan into action if they where going to engage. I was until the woman walked up beside me and got into a battle position and had her men point there arms towards the beast.

"Whoever you guys are I'm just happy that your on my side." I said getting back into my battle position. "For now." I muttered under my breath.

The beast then roared at us and changed only for the men of the group opening fire and managed to pin the beast.

The girl then pulled out, what I would later learn its name, a grenade and throw it at the beast and exploded causing a lot of damage to it.

"Now's my chance." I thought and then congeraed fire through the blade and changed up to the beast cutting its head off in one swing.

After I saw the beast fade into a small group of balls I turned to the girl and her men. "Thanks for the help." I thanked them with my sword still out, never know when something will happen.

The men then pointed their weapons at me and I got back into my battle position.

"Cdub!" The girl yelled at them and they lowered their weapons. She then walked up to me and looked me up and down.

"Ouna qyo du cdito." She said in a defeated tone and slumped down.

I raised an eyebrow at that before she raised back up with a large smile and took off her goggles revealing a pair of green spiral-shaped eyes. "Okay tall, pale, handsome what's a guy like you doing in a set of ruins like this." She said in a language that I actually spoke and very cheery tone.

I have to say I was a bit taken aback by that but I managed to regain my composer. "Well it's only a hunch right now. But I have to say act of some bastard god or another."

That somehow brought a smile to her face. She then walked over to her men and they began another conversation in that language she spoke earlier.

As she spoke with her group I went over my sword and noticed that in the excitement that the blade had been melted and broken. "Damn it I wasn't even a threat to them." I muttered to myself as I tossed aside the useless weapon and cursing myself for using the last bit of my magic on that last attack.

A little time passed and the woman walked back up to me. "Okay I have an idea and I managed to convince the other into."

"Okay you mind filling me in on this plan?" I asked her.

"Well where going to take you to our boat and put you to work, you'll be compensated though!" She said and now a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry about." I told her in fact that I was kinda used to stuff like that. "Besides it's better than current predicament." I said and that seemed to get her back to her upbeat self.

"Alright then if you follow me we can get started on a plain to convince Brother." She said and we made our way to the boat.

When we got to it I noticed that it was small but could hold all of us and noticed an engine on the back of it.

The woman then turned to me "Oh I'm Rikku by the way." She told me reaching out her hand.

I gave her a smirk and took the gesture. "People call me Abel." I told her and then got into the boat and the rest followed. "Hay I'm going to try and catch a few winks wake me when we get there." I told them and before I could hear any of them I was out cold.

...

 _A burning and collapsing castle. I could have cared less as I was cutting down the black cladded soldiers._

 _"He's a demon!" One of them yelled before I throw a weak fire spell at him and killing him._

 _"Whose next?" I asked pointing the looted blade at small group of them._

 _The group damn near pissed them selves until a Farian in black in green armor with an eyepatch welding a Rapier._

 _"So this is the one of the men giving us trouble." He asked._

 _"Yes sir." One of the soldiers said before I throw another stent of weak magic at him and killing him._

 _"He talked to much." I said and getting a sadist smile form the Farian._

 _"I like you." He said drawing his blade._

 _" I don't care." I said as I rushed him but before we clashed blades a monster and a large suit of white armor came up from the ground and caused a peace of debris to get between us._

 _"What fresh hell is this!" I yelled out and noticed that the way that knight welded its sword only one person I know held his sword like that. "Leonard."_

...

"Hay." A the familiar voice of Rikku said waking me from my sleep.

"Hay." I said as I looked around and noticed two things. One we where next to a large ship, and two we where in the middle of the ocean.

Walking on to the ship I noticed that everyone who wasn't on the smaller boat was give me the stink eye.

"Wait here for a second." Rikku told me before walking into the living part of the ship.

After a minute or two of waiting I noticed Rikku and a man who I assumed was Brother walked out and came straight to me.

Brother then began doing some strange motions that made him look like an idiot.

I turned towards Rikku with a questionable look.

"He's saying you can stay but..."

"I have to work." I said cutting her off. "Don't worry I was raised by mercs I'm used earning my fill."

"Okay then. What you need to know is that there is a large ruin under the water and me and you are going to head down there and get the salvage." She told me.

"Alright but I need a weapon first magic isn't good underwater." I told them seeing as the sword I was using was broken.

Before Rikku could say anything Brother threw a dagger in front of my feet.

"Well it's better then nothing." I said picking up the dagger and proceeded to dive into the deep with Rikku fallowing me.

...

After getting the power of the under water ruins on and killing a squid monster with just a dagger, a few grenades, and a whole lot of luck me and Rikku got back to the boat.

"I think that my armor is waterlogged." I said taking off the chest peace luckily sleeveless cream under shirt was still somewhat dry but just as damaged.

"Oh quite being a baby." Rikku teased me and began walking towards the lift to the livening quarters.

"Yah your right." I said going towards the same direction only for me to be stopped by a few of the men.

"Looks like they don't trust you yet." Rikku told me.

"I can respect that." I said with a hint of annoyance in my tone. "Just warn me next time."

She just nodded and she and most of the men went down.

So there I was standing on a ship that even in my wildest dreams never could have fathomed and two things where on my mind. I was bored and hungry. On their own I could easily managed them but both at the same time I couldn't.

Luckily for me someone left a book on the deck of the ship and to me that was better then nothing.

"Al Bhed Primer #1 of 26." I read the cover title out load. "Well better then nothing." I said as I began to flip through the pages.

As I was reading I felt a slight nudge and I looked up and saw Rikku with a tray of food.

"Ah rammu, Rikku." I greeted her in the language I know now as Al Bhed. It seemed to bring a smile to her face.

"Picking up some Al Bhed I see." She said handing me the tray.

"Just whatever's in this book." I told her digging into the food. To this day that has got to have been the best meal I've gotten here and I don't know whether it was the actual food or if it was where I haven't eaten in a while.

After I finished my meal I stood up and looked towards the ocean. "I haven't seen the sea in years. Forgot how calming it can be." I said with a small but genuine smile.

"Really?" Rikku said joining me. "Guess I've just been around it for to long to noticed."

"So now that where alone I have a few questions." I told her as I turned to face her.

"I'll answer yours if you'll answer mine." She replied as she did the same.

"I'll agree to that. My first question is why did you bring me a bored instead of leaving me in those ruins or kill me?" I asked her as it had been on my mind ever since she brought me here.

"Well killing isn't the Al Bhed way and you looked like you needed some help." She said.

"Al Bhed?" I asked as in the language I just

"Wait your an Al Bhed hatter are you!?" She asked and also yelled at me.

"What no." I franticly told her. "Look Rikku, I don't hate people based on anything except that if they have wronged me."

"Oh that's a relief." She said letting out a sigh. "Wait, then why did you say Al Bhed as it was the first time you heard it."

Not wanting to tell her everything but not lie to her I told her the last thing. "Well to tell the truth the last thing I remember clearly was a man in a red coat and then a blinding flash of light. The waking up near that ruin and meeting you." As you know I left out a few parts.

"You must have gotten close to Sin then." She said but raised more questions.

"Sin? As in a immoral act." I asked.

"Yah, you definitely got to close to Sin and it's toxin is getting to." She said with a hint of sadness in her tone.

"What does this toxin do?" I asked.

"Well it usually kills you but in rare cases as such as your self it causes memory loss." She explained

"Well the bright side is that I haven't forgotten everything and it explains why my armor is busted up." I lied I knew and remembered most of my life and why my armor was destroyed.

"I guess your right." She said. "So have any thoughts of what your going to do now Abel?"

That was a good question. What was I going to do, for starters it doesn't take a genius to know that I was no longer in my world, and even if I could find a way back I was going to just end up in the same situation I was in now.

I turned back towards the sea for a bit before I decided on what I was going to do. "So when's are next dive, Rikku?" I asked turning towards the Al Bhed woman.

"Wait? You want to stay?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I. And if your worried that I have anyone waiting for me at home don't. What I do remember is that there no one who will miss me." I said with a smirk.

"Okay then, Abel welcome aboard." She reached her hand out with that classic smile of hers.

I took it and said. "Good to be aboard."

As she let go of my hand she told me of our next destination. "Okay our next stop is Luca!"

But that was not how this story goes, for as soon as she said that the ship was hit by something below the water.

"Wow!" Both me and Rikku before the thing that hit us arose from the water.

To this day only three things have ever scared me as much as when I first saw it.

"Sin!" One of the Al Bhed yelled. As a large black demon arose from the water.

It then let out what could only be discerned as a cry before it put all of it weight into going back into the water and letting a large wave come over the ship.

And the last thing I saw as the water took me and I blacked out was Rikku holding onto the railing for dear life.

Unknown to me at the time was that was not going to be the last time I saw her. But that's for a latter chapter in my story.

...

A.N: Hello and welcome to a reboot of my first multi-chapter fic A Summoner's Knight. This was a long time coming for me and after three months of on again off again writing it is done.

Okay somethings you need to know. One you don't need to know any thing about White Knight Chronicles to enjoy this fic for thing you don't under stand will be in the Knight's Codex bellow will cover all WKC. Two this will updates sporadically for the chapters will be long and cover a full chapter of the game. And three this is an AU and Tidus will not show up. Anyway on to the codex.

==Knight's Codex's==

Knight Ark- An object that allows a Pact Maker turn into an Incorruptus.

Incorruptus- Also known as a Knight. It is a weapon of war created by an ancient civilization that has long since vanished. They resemble large suites of armor.

Thanatos, The Death Knight- Abel's Incorruptus, Unlike the other Incorruptus it is newly created and it is said to have the power to surpass all other of the Incorruptus. Currently Abel is unable to use it.

Farian- A race of horned humanoids who hale from Faria, they are currently recovering from a civil war.

-Guide to Spira-

Al Bhed- A tribe of technologist who make up 10% of Spira's population. They have a unique language and unlike the other racers of Spira they use machina and do not fallow the teachings of Yevon.

Cdub- Al Bhed for "Stop".

Ouna qyo du cdito- Al Bhed for "Your way to study".

Rammu- Al Bhed for "Hello".

Sin- A large monster who plagues Spira. It was named by the people of Spira who believed the beast came into being as punishment for their ancestors relying on machina and becoming a hedonistic society. By following the teachings of Yevon, the people of Spira (besides the Al Bhed) believe one day they will atone for their crimes and Sin will vanish.

**Character Info**

Abel- The Main Character of this story who is replacing Tidus and Pact Maker of Thanatos. An orphan who was raised by Mercenary he is a bit on the quite side and keeps a cool head. One day the band leader, his adopted father, sent him out to find himself only to be caught up in a quest to save a princess and evenly his world. He will most likely be forgotten in his world do to the last words he had with his group. Abel would have died in his last fight in his world if it wasn't for the Man-in-Red who sent him to Spira. In combat Abel uses Swords and Fire Magic to slash and burn his foes.

Madoras- One of the Main Antagonist of White Knight Chronicles. He is the creator of the Knights and Emporor of Yshrenia. He and Abel, fought for their world and was slain by Abel.

Man-in-Red- A mysterious man who healed Abel and sent him to Spira for an unknown reason.

Rikku- A young Al Bhed girl who found Abel in an old ruin and gave him a job on her ship, only for the monster known as Sin separated Abel from the ship.

Leonard- The Main Hero of White Knight Chronicles and Pack Maker of Wizel the White Knight. An upright and very positive fellow. He approaches his job with the same enthusiasm and attention to detail as he does everything else. He and Abel had a falling out near the end of their journey.

Anyway as always constructive criticism is wanted.

Next Chapter: The Island of Besaid


End file.
